Anakin Hood
PrinceBalto's movie-spoof and human style of "Robin Hood". Cast: *Robin Hood - Anakin Skywalker (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) *Little John - Wreck-It-Ralph *Alan-a-Dale - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *Maid Marian - Padme Amidala (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) *Lady Kluck - Widow Tweed (The Fox and the Hound) *Friar Tuck - Uncle Iroh (Avatar: the Last Airbender) *Prince John - Percival McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) *Sir Hiss - Chi-Fu (Mulan) *The Sheriff of Nottingham - Amos Slade (The Fox and the Hound) *Trigger and Nutsy - Gaston (Beauty and the Beast) and Clayton (Tarzan) *The Tournament Crocodile - Governor Ratcliffe (Pocahontas) *Rhino Guards - Guards (The Emperor's New Groove) *Wolf Arrowmen - The Huns (Mulan) *Otto the Dog - Bolin (The Legend of Korra) *Skippy Rabbit - Aang (Avatar: the Last Airbender) *Sis Rabbit - Katara (Avatar: the Last Airbender) *Tagalong Rabbit - Anne-Marie (All Dogs Go to Heaven) *Mother Rabbit - Korra (The Legend of Korra) *Toby the Turtle - David (All Dogs Go to Heaven 2) *Father Sexton Mouse - Taran (The Black Cauldron) *Little Sister Mouse - Princess Eilonwy (The Black Cauldron) *King Richard - Zeus (Hercules) *Robin Hood in Female Fortune Teller Disguise- Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon) *Little John in Female Fortune Teller Disguise- Valka (How To Train Your Dragon 2) Scenes: *Anakin Hood part 1: Main Titles *Anakin Hood part 2: ("Oo-De-Lally")/Percival McLeach *Anakin Hood part 3: The Fortune Tellers/Robbing McLeach *Anakin Hood part 4: Amos Slade *Anakin Hood part 5: Aang's Birthday Present *Anakin Hood part 6: Aang meets Padme Amidala *Anakin Hood part 7: Thought Love *Anakin Hood part 8: Archery Tournament (part 1) *Anakin Hood part 9: Archery Tournament (part 2) *Anakin Hood part 10: Archery Tournament (part 3; Anakin's Been Seized) *Anakin Hood part 11: Archery Tournament (part 4; The Attack) *Anakin Hood part 12: ("Love"/"The Phoney King of England") *Anakin Hood part 13: ("Not in Nottingham")/At Iroh's Church *Anakin Hood part 14: McLeach's idea about Iroh *Anakin Hood part 15: Amos Slade meets Merlin *Anakin Hood part 16: Jailbreak (part 1) *Anakin Hood part 17: Jailbreak (part 2; Anakin Gets All the Taxes) *Anakin Hood part 18: Jailbreak (part 3; The Big Chase) *Anakin Hood part 19: Anakin and Padme Got Married/The End Credits ("Oo-De-Lally" (Reprise) *Anakin Hood part 20: End Credits ("Love" (Reprise) Cast Gallery: Anakin Skywalker RotS.png|Anakin Skywalker as Robin Hood Wreckitralphdisney.png.jpg|Wreck-It-Ralph as Little John Tangled-flynn-rider-photo3.jpg|Flynn Rider as Alan-a-Dale Padmegreenscrshot.jpg|Padme Amidala as Maid Marian WT.JPG|Widow Tweed as Lady Kluck Iroh smiling.png|Uncle Iroh as Friar Tuck Mcleach8.jpg|Percival McLeach as Prince John Chi-Fu.jpg|Chi-Fu as Sir Hiss Fox-disneyscreencaps com-1848.jpg|Amos Slade as The Sheriff of Nottingham Gaston.PNG|Gaston as Trigger Clayton.jpg|Clayton as Nutsy John Ratcliffe.jpg|Governor Ratcliffe as The Tournament Crocodile Bolin.png|Bolin as Otto the Dog Aang at Jasmine Dragon.png|Aang as Skippy Rabbit Katara smiles at coronation.png|Katara as Sis Rabbit Normal adgth 334.jpg|Anne-Marie as Tagalong Rabbit Korra looking smug.png|Korra as Mother Rabbit D.JPG|David as Toby the Turtle Taranclipart.png|Taran as Father Sexton Mouse Elionwy.jpg|Princess Eilonwy as Little Sister Mouse Zeus.JPG|Zeus as King Richard Venus anime.png|Sailor Venus as Robin Hood in female fortune teller disguise Valka.JPG|Valka as Little John in female fortune teller disguise Category:Robin Hood Category:Human Style Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Spoofs Set In Medieval Times Category:PrinceBalto Legends Category:PrinceBalto Category:PrinceBalto Spoofs Category:The new PrinceBalto canon